Black Eyes and Sore Members
by Kelly11
Summary: This story is being co-written by Rox and myself, in which the team finds themselves in an unexpeted adventure. This is a WIP.
1. Black Eyes and Sore Members

*********  
  
Title: Black Eyes and Sore Members  
  
Author: Roxanne Kowalchuk and Kelly Port  
  
Feedback: roxette@mts.net or donas13@aol.com  
  
Category: Romance/Humor  
  
Pairing: S/G (Sara/Grissom)  
  
Spoilers: Play With Fire  
  
Summary: The team find themselves in an unexpected adventure.  
  
Notes: This story has been written as a joint effort.  
  
Archived: Sure.  
  
Feedback is always welcomed.  
  
*********  
  
"Nice black eye, Nicky," Catherine said as she started to reach out and touch the side of his face. She wasn't really going to touch his cheek directly, because she knew it was sore but she just needed to reach out and touch him. Something in her didn't really believe Nick had an innocent shiny black eye.  
  
Catching a hold of her hand, Nick spoke. "Do ya mind, Catherine? It's real okay?"  
  
Of course it was real. She had been there when the suspect had reached out and decked Nick. He hadn't been prepared. Neither had she for that matter.  
  
"Yours is worse than mine," Nick just had to brag.   
  
Oh ya, she had one too. "But I can hide mine with make-up," Catherine pointed out.  
  
Sticking his tongue out, Nick spoke. "Oh, goody for you. It's more manly to sport a black eye any way."   
  
Sticking a fist up, Catherine warned. "If you don't stop it, you'll have two."   
  
Nick snickered just as Brass joined them. "Brass."   
  
"Nick, Catherine," Brass greeted as he looked the two CSI's over. "You know I do have to inform Grissom about this." "Oh come on Brass," Catherine started. "Nicky here will wash your car for a week." Whipping his head around, Nick stared at Catherine. "I will not!" "Do it, or Brass tells Grissom." "I tell Grissom, whether or not Nick washes my car," Brass interrupted. "We're doomed," Nick said as he remained looking at Catherine. "Very doomed," Catherine agreed.  
  
******  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Calm down Grissom," Brass tried. He had just explained that two of his level three CSI's were now both sporting two very lovely black eyes.   
  
"Catherine and Nick?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Attacked by a suspect."  
  
"Yes." Was all Brass had managed to say. "They didn't defend themselves?"  
  
"Kind of slow," Brass admitted.  
  
"Great, just great," Grissom commented as he literally put his head on his desk. This was not his week. First Warrick got attacked and now Nick and Catherine. What else could go wrong?  
  
******  
  
Grissom was about to find out just exactly could go wrong when a few hours later as the end of shift dawned near the new Sheriff walked into his office.  
  
"Oh shit," Grissom mumbled as he looked up to see who had entered his office.  
  
"Well, good morning to you as well," Sheriff Atwater replied.  
  
"Uh, sorry, it's been a long night" Grissom replied, sheepishly.  
  
"So I hear. I have also heard and just a few minutes prior to coming to see you, I saw just how long the night has been."  
  
"Oh." Was all Grissom managed to get out before the Sheriff continued.  
  
"With what I have seen here, I have some concerns with your team's ability to be able to protect themselves. Now before you say anything, I have seen all of your evals, you are all outstanding CSI's, which is why we are the number two lab in the country. However, it seems that the last Sheriff was a little slack in his concern for the well being of your staff. That is why I am ordering all of you to be enrolled in a self-defense class and seminar that starts this weekend. I will send you a memo by Thursday, so that you will be able to prepare your team for their weekend adventure."  
  
And with that the Sheriff nodded at Grissom and was gone.  
  
******  
  
"You have got to be kidding," Nick cried out.  
  
"Ah man, no way," Warrick groaned.  
  
"And what do you think that you're laughing Catherine?" Grissom asked.  
  
"You guys have fun, I'll see you all on Monday night," Catherine replied.  
  
"This is not an option Catherine, we all have to go and pass or none of us will be working Monday night. That is a direct order from the Sheriff," Grissom explained  
  
"Well, I can't," she replied.  
  
"What makes you so special, Cath?" Warrick asked.  
  
"Ahem, that would be Lindsay," Catherine stated.  
  
"Catherine, Lindsay will have a paid nanny to take care her, courtesy of the LVPD and our new Sheriff," Grissom informed her.  
  
"Oh!" Was all Catherine managed to get out as the rest of the team burst into laughter.  
  
"Almost Catherine," Sara squeaked out.  
  
Once everyone had finally calmed down enough Grissom handed out all the information that needed to be handed out and said that he would see everyone in the morning for the pickup to their adventure weekend.  
  
Later that night as Grissom sat at home trying to pack for his weekend, all he could do was grumble about his unfortunate luck and that things could not possible get any worse, or could they.  
  
The sun was bright and warm as the team waited around the front of the crime lab for their ride; to be honest the mood in comparison to the day was completely opposite. No one was in the mood to be doing this and it all showed in their disgruntled demeanor.  
  
"Come on guys, its not so bad. We are getting paid and we have almost a weekend to ourselves, it could be fun," Grissom said, not really sure that he believed what he had said himself.  
  
The van arrived and they all got in. Warrick and Nick claimed the backseat, while Sara got the left middle seat and Catherine the right middle seat, which left Grissom with the passenger seat.  
  
****** 


	2. Kicking the Family Jewels

*********  
  
Title: Black Eyes and Sore Members  
  
Author: Roxanne Kowalchuk and Kelly Port  
  
Feedback: roxette@mts.net or donas13@aol.com  
  
Category: Romance/Humor  
  
Pairing: S/G (Sara/Grissom)  
  
Spoilers: Play With Fire  
  
Summary: The team find themselves in an unexpected adventure.  
  
Notes: This story has been written as a joint effort.  
  
Archived: Sure.  
  
Feedback is always welcomed.  
  
Chapter 2: Kicking the Family Jewels  
  
Their moods had still not improved as the van pulled up to the building and everyone exited out very slowly, slower than a herd of turtles. Watching his group, Grissom knew that it was going to be very long weekend.  
  
"Okay, let's go check in," Grissom announced to his group.  
  
Picking up their bags, they formed a single line behind Grissom and walked into the building.  
  
Grissom just rolled his eyes as he saw what they did. There was no time to be critical, the faster he'd get away from them, the better he'd be.  
  
"Excuse, I'm looking for Paul Hodges," Grissom asked a young lady.  
  
"You must be from the CSI lab in Las Vegas, correct?" the young lady replied.  
  
"Yes," Grissom answered.  
  
"Let me show you up to your rooms," she told Grissom. "Follow me."  
  
"You heard her," Grissom announced to the group as they all followed her.  
  
******  
  
For about five minutes, Grissom had his freedom. He was alone in his room; he was by himself away from them. But five minutes was all that he was going to get.  
  
"Welcome all," a man greeted them as they walked into a studio. "My name is Paul. I'll be your instructor for the weekend. Please, this may sound strange, but please introduce yourselves."  
  
Everyone looked to Grissom.  
  
Rolling his eyes again, Grissom started. "Gil Grissom."  
  
"Gil," Paul greeted.  
  
"Sara Sidle," Sara piped up.  
  
"Sara," Paul replied.  
  
"Catherine."  
  
"Warrick."  
  
"Nick."  
  
Smiling, Paul greeted them all. "Catherine, Warrick, Nick, glad you decided to come here to learn self defense." But then it dawned on him, "Looks like you do need it."  
  
"Catherine more than me," Nick stated, as Catherine needed to be held back by Warrick.  
  
"Let me go, he's gonna pay," Catherine told Warrick as she tried to lunge at Nick.  
  
"Okay, people," Paul interrupted. "Now, what were going to go is start class by doing some skipping and stretching."  
  
That stopped Catherine. Turning to Paul, she spoke. "Skipping? As in rope?"  
  
"As in yes," Paul said as he walked over to a storage room. "Follow me."  
  
"Grissom," Warrick said as he fell in sink with him. "I don't do skipping ropes."  
  
"Please don't complain to me. I had nothing to do with this, this is all the Sheriff's doing," Grissom explained as he took the skipping rope and mat, Paul handed to him.  
  
Warrick knew there was no getting out of this. Or was there?  
  
******  
  
Out of the five of them, Grissom seemed to notice that Sara was the only one not puffing so much. It seemed to him as if she was cut out for this pain staking stuff.  
  
"Break," Paul called out.  
  
Before the lesson had started, each of them was given a water bottle.  
  
Grissom nearly drank the whole thing. Nick had drunk half of it, while Warrick and Catherine each took a few gulps. Sara only took a sip.  
  
"All right," Paul announced. "Now we move on to some techniques."  
  
Moving closer to Sara, Grissom whispered to her. "Care to tell me something?"  
  
"No," Sara replied as she watched Paul.  
  
He'd get it out of her. Sooner or later, even if he had to beat it out of her, he would know.  
  
"Now, I want you to all line up like I am. In this stance," Paul instructed. "Good. For now, we'll learn how to box."  
  
"Easy stuff," Nick mumbled.  
  
"It may be," Paul told him as he straightened Nick out a bit. "Bend your left knee. Good."  
  
Catherine sniffled a giggle.  
  
"Now remember to keep your hands up around your head at times, because if you don't, well you'll end up looking like Catherine and Nick," Paul pointed out as he showed them what he meant. "Now we'll start with the jab."  
  
They all caught on really quickly and were now moving on to the cross. Next came the hook. The hook took some work, but they were doing well.  
  
"How is everyone feeling?" Paul asked the group.  
  
"Good, I like this," Sara answered as everyone eyed her.  
  
"Good to hear, Sara," Paul replied. "Any one else?"  
  
"We gonna learn anything else?" Nick piped up.  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes. Before the class ends, I want to show you a few kicks. This way you can practice today," Paul replied as he got back into his stance in front of them. "Now, this is a front kick," he begun as he lifted his left leg up and kicked it straight out. "We'll do a few then we'll get some pads on and pair up."  
  
He had showed them both. Right and left front kicks and now they were paired up. Well sort of, Catherine ended up being paired with Paul, since they were an odd number.  
  
Grissom was holding while Sara was kicking. The first few tries, she barely got her leg up but on one try, she missed the pads and nearly hit him somewhere else.  
  
"Sara!" Grissom snapped.  
  
"Sorry Grissom, won't happen again," Sara apologized as she got back into her stance.  
  
Grissom gave her a dirty look as he put the pads back into place.  
  
She did it again.  
  
"Sara!" Grissom said threw a clenched jaw. She had hit him this time. The first time, she had stopped before she had connected.  
  
Rubbing her face to hide the amusement, Sara spoke. "I'm sorry Grissom. Stay still and I probably won't hit you."  
  
Taking some deep breaths, Grissom stacked the pads again. "This is your last chance."  
  
She didn't do it again.  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the room, Catherine was picturing the pads as being Nick's stomach. She blamed him for getting them into this mess. 'If he had only defended himself,' she thought as she kicked the pad.  
  
"You're doing good, Catherine," Paul replied as he stopped. "Switch everyone."  
  
Grissom never got revenge on Sara for her kicking him but he knew from the way she looked at him, that she thought he was going to do something to her. He just loved it.  
  
When Paul had announced it was time to switch, Catherine donned the pads; Warrick took his off and became her partner. Nick went to work with Paul.  
  
After a few more rounds, Paul finally put an end to their torture. "Good class, group. I'll see you all back this afternoon, "he announced.  
  
Grissom's jaw nearly hit the floor. "This afternoon?"  
  
"Yes. Problem with that?" Paul asked.  
  
"Oh of course not," Catherine answered as she refused to look over at Grissom. "We'll see you then."  
  
"Good, class dismissed," Paul replied as they all bowed to him.  
  
Everyone filed out of the room and went their separates ways. No one was in the mood to talk.  
  
****** Sara made a beeline for her room before Grissom had a chance to grab her, she must be really scared of what he was going to do to her. On that note, what exactly did he think that he was going to do to her?  
  
It was a mistake after all, or was it. Had she purposely kicked him, was she using this class to exact out the pain on him physically that he had caused her emotionally, had Catherine been right, had he let it go to far.  
  
Would his demise come at the hands of Sara during a self-defense class? He really needed to talk to her; he just couldn't be too late.  
  
Finding out was just going to have to wait as his tired old bones began to protest, any further activity, other then anything short of a hot shower and bed.  
  
As soon as Paul had dismissed the class, Sara made not only a beeline straight for the door, but for her room, she didn't even look back.  
  
She was so angry, angry with herself and angry with Grissom. Even the slight satisfaction that she had felt when she had kicked him, was now filling her with dread of the repercussions that this could bring.  
  
She wasn't even sure why she had done it. No that was a lie, she knew exactly why she had done it, she had wanted to hurt him the way that he had hurt her and physically pain was better then none at all.  
  
He had hurt her and this had given her the perfect opportunity to hurt him back. When she had first kicked and almost hit him, it was merely an accident, but the look of fear in his eyes had triggered a feeling, the same look she swore she had on her face over the last few months when ever he spoke to her, fear of the impending infliction of hurt that he was about to give her, did he even know.  
  
It was just a game to him, so kicking at him had become a game to her, until she had actually made contact. For a brief moment she had felt vindication and then she felt wretched. This wasn't the reason that she had taken that self-defense class all those years ago, it was to protect herself not hurt the ones she loved.  
  
Even if he didn't love her back.  
  
****** 


	3. Hot Water Leads To Hot Nights

Title: Black Eyes and Sore Members  
  
Author: Roxanne Kowalchuk and Kelly Port  
  
Feedback: roxette@mts.net or donas13@aol.com Category: Romance/Humor  
  
Pairing: S/G (Sara/Grissom)  
  
Spoilers: Play With Fire  
  
Summary: The team find themselves in an unexpected adventure.  
  
Notes: This story has been written as a joint effort.  
  
Archived: Sure.  
  
Feedback is always welcomed.  
  
Chapter 3 Hot Water Leads To Hot Nights  
  
The rest of them had watched as Sara made a beeline for the door followed closely behind by Grissom.  
  
"Well, this is going to be a really fun weekend," Nick remarked.  
  
"It will be when I get to be your partner," Catherine replied with a smirk that would have even put the Cheshire cat to shame.  
  
"Now kids," Warrick warned.  
  
"I am not as much of a kid as those two," Catherine said. "Did either of you happen to see where that last kick landed?" she asked.  
  
"It's not like he doesn't deserve it," Nick stated, shocking both of them.  
  
Now that the comment had their attention, both Warrick and Catherine looked at Nick for an explanation.  
  
"Just because you like her," Warrick said.  
  
"No man you have it all wrong, Sara is like a little sister to me, besides even if I did have any feeling for her, she would never notice with that Grissom tunnel vision of hers. He doesn't deserve her, he can be so blind sometimes," Nick finished.  
  
"He's not blind," Catherine murmured.  
  
"What?" both Warrick and Nick said in unison.  
  
"That wasn't out loud, was it?" Catherine asked.  
  
To her question she watched as both shook their heads up and down in unison.  
  
"Well, I think we need to grab a cup of coffee, this could take a while." Was all she said as Catherine began to walk towards the door.  
  
Nick and Warrick had no choice but to follow if they wanted to know what she had meant by her statement, not to mention they could both use the caffeine, as they had a feeling that this day hadn't even really begun as of yet.  
  
*****  
  
"He feels that he is too old and that being the supervisor that anything beyond a professional relationship would be less then ideal. Not that I don't think that he doesn't want to, I just think that he is so scared of so many things that he would lose the one thing that he knows how to keep."  
  
"Her friendship," Warrick interrupted Catherine with.  
  
"That is just plain as sine," Nick blurted out. "If he would just pull his."  
  
Nick never got to finish what he was saying as all too familiar voice asked, "What's as sine?" Grissom asked as he approached the three CSI's sitting at the table.  
  
"This whole thing," Catherine quickly blurted out.  
  
"I have to agree, but from a logistical stand point I can see why Sheriff Atwater has us doing this," Grissom retorted, none the wiser to what the three CSI's had been discussing previous his entrance.  
  
******  
  
Slowly making their way to the next round of torture, Catherine, Nick and Warrick joked with each other.  
  
"Carry me, Nicky," Catherine said to him.  
  
"Walk," Nick answered. "If I have to walk, so do you."  
  
But it was Warrick that came to her rescue. "Hop on Catherine, I'll give you a piggy back ride."  
  
"My hero," Catherine replied as she hopped onto his back. From her high perch, Catherine was the first to notice something. "Has anyone seen Sara?"  
  
Grissom who was bringing up the rear, answered. "Not since the first class."  
  
"Oh, okay," Catherine, said as she held on to Warrick. "She better not skip class, or we'll get Nicky to beat her up."  
  
"Ha, ha," Nick answered as he opened a door to the studio that they'd be. "What the.?" he started but stopped when Warrick bumped into him.  
  
"Nick." Warrick was about to say but stopped as he dropped Catherine down. He said nothing else, as the sight before him had rendered him speechless.  
  
Making his way around Catherine, who poked her head up between Nick and Warrick, Grissom was shocked to see what the three of them were staring at.  
  
"Good Sara, very well done," Paul told Sara as she kicked the pad he was holding. "See, you haven't forgotten anything."  
  
"Actually she has," Grissom started. "She forgot to tell us, she's done this before."  
  
Stopping mid kick, Sara turned around. "Slipped my mind," she answered as she walked away from Paul and over to her water bottle.  
  
"Alright class, let's get going," Paul told them as he decided to break up the fight before it started. "Ropes and mats."  
  
*****  
  
Grissom and Sara were partners once more. Catherine had Warrick and Nick was left with Paul.  
  
Holding the pads for Sara, Grissom watched as she did a front roundhouse kick. "Very good. Not very many people catch on that fast."  
  
"Some people are fast learners," Sara told him as she threw her kick. "Some people have it, some don't."  
  
He wasn't sure if that was meant towards him or what, but he chose to let it go.  
  
"I want everyone to drop the pads, and help your partner do a hundred kicks each leg. So hold onto your partner and get your partner to count the kicks for you," Paul explained as everyone dropped the pads.  
  
Warrick held out his arms for Catherine to hold on to, while she did her first hundred kicks. So did Paul, for Nick. But as for Grissom and Sara, they just stood facing each other.  
  
"You gonna help me?" Sara asked.  
  
"Not until you tell me the truth," Grissom answered.  
  
"What truth?" Sara questioned.  
  
"You know how to do this stuff?"  
  
"I asked Paul to show me some more moves," Sara lied. Of course she knew how to kickbox; she had taken it so long ago.  
  
"Problems?" Paul asked from the other side of the room.  
  
"No, we're fine," Grissom, said as he planted his feet and held out his arms. "Let's go."  
  
Wanting to roll her eyes, Sara grabbed on to Grissom's arms and started her kicks.  
  
"What am I on?" Catherine asked Warrick as she silently hoped it was somewhere near a hundred.  
  
"67."  
  
"That's it?" Catherine asked as she put her hand on her side, and kept kicking. "Are you sure?"  
  
"68, 69, 70." Warrick continued counting.  
  
"I'm starting to hate this," Catherine mumbled as she kept kicking.  
  
"You can do it," Nick told Catherine as he kept kicking. "Paul?"  
  
"79, Nick. Keep going," Paul answered. "Sara, Grissom, how are you two doing?"  
  
"Good," Grissom answered as he continued to count.  
  
"What am I on?" Sara asked as she kicked out to her right.  
  
"56," Grissom answered.  
  
"Okay," Sara said as she picked up the pace.  
  
"Okay, you can switch Catherine," Warrick informed her.  
  
"I've hit a 100?" Catherine asked as she stopped.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Oh ya," Catherine replied. "Only a hundred more to go," she added as she let the sarcasm drip.  
  
Warrick chuckled as so did Nick and Paul.  
  
But on the other side of the room, Grissom and Sara weren't laughing.  
  
Stopping, Sara switched legs. Before she started, she got a good grip on Grissom's arms.  
  
"You're doing good," Grissom told her. He'd give her that.  
  
"Thanks," Sara said as she started to kick with her left leg.  
  
About five minutes later, everyone switched positions. This time it was Warrick and Grissom's turn to kick.  
  
"I'll kick," Paul told Nick as Nick thought he was going to get to sit down.  
  
"Oh, okay," Nick, said as he planted his feet and held out his arms for Paul.  
  
"Thought you were going to get out of it, weren't you?" Catherine asked as she watched Nick.  
  
"No," Nick replied. "Well, ya."  
  
Catherine chuckled.  
  
"If we all do it, Nicky, you do it too," Warrick said as he quickly realized that he was having trouble lifting his legs. "This hurts."  
  
"You're doing good, Warrick," Paul told him as he continued to kick.  
  
Warrick made a face at Catherine that was meant for Paul that made Catherine laugh.  
  
Grissom was doing the best he could do. But it was starting to hurt, which of course was probably the whole purpose.  
  
"Switch legs, Grissom," Sara told him as he looked up at her.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, unless you want to keep kicking," Sara answered as she waited for him to make a decision. He was lousy in doing those.  
  
Doing as she had told him, Grissom switched legs and Sara started counting again.  
  
When they were all done, Paul decided that to end the class, he'd have them doing some more stretching.  
  
Nick collapsed on his mat. "I can't feel my legs."  
  
"Suck it up, Nick," Catherine told him as she too collapsed on her mat.  
  
Paul chuckled. It was his turn. "We're almost done, and then we do it all over again tomorrow."  
  
Nick and Catherine both bolted straight up. "Tomorrow again?" They said at the same time.  
  
"Yes, this is a weekend seminar," Paul pointed out.  
  
"Grissom," Catherine said as she looked over at him.  
  
"I said don't ask me, this is all the Sheriff's doing," Grissom told her once again.  
  
"Suck it up, Catherine," Nick told her with a chuckle.  
  
Shaking her head, Catherine laughed too.  
  
When the class was over Sara left first followed by Grissom. Nick, Warrick and Catherine hung back.  
  
"You all did very well," Paul told them as he walked over to them. "But I'm a little confused."  
  
"About what, Paul?" Warrick asked.  
  
"Sara and Grissom," Paul answered. "Are they married?"  
  
Catherine spit her water out all over Nick.  
  
"Hey!" Nick objected.  
  
"Sorry," Catherine said in between a few coughs.  
  
Paul took that as a no. "No, I take it."  
  
"No, they aren't," Warrick, answered as he rubbed Catherine's back.  
  
"Are they going out?"  
  
"Nope," Warrick replied.  
  
"Well they act as if they are married," Paul stated. "But I should be going, have another class to teach. Listen, there's a hot tub outside around your rooms. You'll have to share."  
  
"Oh, we can do that," Nick said as they all nodded in agreement. "Thanks Paul."  
  
"No problem, see you tomorrow," Paul said as he left the three of them in the studio.  
  
Looking at Warrick and Nick, Catherine started for the door. "I have to be going." And she hurriedly walked out of the studio.  
  
Warrick and Nick both knew where she was going. "Hot tub."  
  
*****  
  
Ten minutes later when Nick and Warrick finally found the hot tub, a signing (do you mean sleeping) Catherine occupied it.  
  
"Well, well," Warrick said as he took in the sight before him.  
  
"Are you two getting in?" Catherine asked without even opening her eyes.  
  
Nick looked at Warrick and then spied a look at Catherine as he jumped in and a second later with a yelp, he quickly jumped out again.  
  
"Man, that is hot," Nick, stated.  
  
"That is why they call it a hot tub," Sara's voice chimed in from behind. Watching Nicky make a face at her, she came to stand beside the hot tub in a terry cloth bathrobe. "Mind if I join you guys?"  
  
"Sure girl, as long as you are always on a case with me," Warrick said.  
  
"No way she is always with me," Nick cried.  
  
"Actually, I think from now on it should be the girls all the way," Catherine said as she opened up her eyes and gave a wink to Sara.  
  
At this Sara laughed and began to take off her robe, to reveal a slim toned body clad in a black low cut and might it be added a very revealing bikini that did not go unnoticed by the other three hot tub occupants, nor by the man that was walking out of the hotel towards the hot tub.  
  
******  
  
Still fuming about the whole situation and not to mention what was happening with Sara. Grissom headed to his room with purposeful strides, he was going to get to the bottom of this, but first he was going to head to the hot tub and soak.  
  
His thoughts were still swirling around the hurt that he felt, all the while realizing that he had brought this on himself, but the same token, with not being truthful with Sara himself. When he walked out the hotel door towards the hot tub, he was drawn out of his thoughts by laughter and then the site of Sara taking off her robe to reveal what he had only ever seen in his fantasizes.  
  
Grissom stopped dead in his tracks and took in the sight before him, she was even more beautiful then Botticelli's Venus, and by the reaction that he was witnessing appearing on his co-workers faces, they were just in shock as he was.  
  
An appreciative whistle from both Warrick and Nick surprised Sara as she slowly lowered herself into the hot water.  
  
"What?" was all she said.  
  
"Little sisters aren't supposed to have bodies like that," Nick replied.  
  
At this all of them started to laugh and both Sara and Nick felt that the heat of the water was enough reason to explain their now flushed checks.  
  
"Hey Grissom," Catherine shouted at which point everyone looked in the direction that Catherine was looking in to see their boss standing a few feet away, wearing a pair of shorts with towel flung over his shoulder.  
  
Sara looked over at Grissom and gave him a smile before turning back, at which point her smile widened before disappearing altogether, which did not go unnoticed by Catherine.  
  
As Grissom walked the rest of the way over to the hot tub, he spoke at the same time. "Any room left in there for me?"  
  
Sliding over Nick left a gap between him and Sara for Grissom. "Sure is," He said.  
  
With that Grissom slowly lowered himself into the hot tub beside Sara and settled in.  
  
For a few moments, everyone is quiet while they relax and soak up the warmth of the water into their sore muscles.  
  
Looking around at everyone, it was Catherine who finally broke the silence with a suggestion. "How about we go out for some food and alcohol?" Their answers were a chorus of agreements and much to everyone's surprise Grissom was even in for it.  
  
And they all silently agreed to meet in the lobby at six to head out for dinner.  
  
Sara and Catherine were the first to leave the hot tub to head back to their rooms and get ready, while the three guys remained in the hot tub.  
  
When the girls were out of earshot Warrick spoke up. "Man we have got the best job and have you seen the women that we get to work with!"  
  
"Yup, this is the life, and who knew that Sara was hiding such a killer bod," Nick added.  
  
"Mind you, that was not the only surprise," Warrick started as he looked across at his boss. "So Grissom, when did you start working out?"  
  
Grissom mumbled a reply that soon had all three of them laughing.  
  
****** 


	4. I'm a Barbie Girl

Title: Black Eyes and Sore Members  
  
Author: Roxanne Kowalchuk and Kelly Port  
  
Feedback: roxette@mts.net or donas13@aol.com Category: Romance/Humor  
  
Pairing: S/G (Sara/Grissom)  
  
Spoilers: Play With Fire  
  
Summary: The team find themselves in an unexpected adventure.  
  
Notes: This story has been written as a joint effort.  
  
Archived: Sure.  
  
Feedback is always welcomed.  
  
Chapter 4 I'M A Barbie Girl  
  
Meanwhile, Catherine and Sara were making their way back to their rooms, when Catherine stated what had been on Sara's mind. "So who knew that Grissom was hiding such a great body." At which point they both started to giggle.  
  
"So what are you going to wear?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Oh, probably some jeans and a shirt," Sara replied.  
  
"Nope, that won't do" Catherine said as a thought popped into her mind. "Go get showered and meet me in my room."  
  
"What, won't do?" A confused Sara asked.  
  
"Tonight, you are going to make him want you even more then he does now!" Catherine replied matter of factly.  
  
"Make who want me, what are you talking about?" Sara questioned.  
  
"Grissom." Was all that Catherine said as she opened her door to her room and left Sara standing in the hallway mouth hanging open in disbelief.  
  
"That is the same look Grissom had when he saw you take off your robe, I'll see you in about twenty minutes." And with that Catherine closed her door.  
  
Sara headed off to her room in a state of shock and bewilderment; trying to figure out what was going on and what exactly did Catherine have up her sleeve.  
  
******  
  
Twenty minutes later, Sara found herself in Catherine's room, playing Barbie. She was Barbie and Catherine was the one having all the fun.  
  
Sinking down on the edge of Catherine's bed, Sara watched as Catherine rummaged through her suitcase. At the same time, she was debating with herself on whether or not to ask what she was doing. A few seconds later, she lost the debate and spoke. "What are you doing?"  
  
Not looking up, Catherine answered Sara. "Looking for something."  
  
"I can see that. But you do know I have my own clothes in my hotel room," Sara told her friend.  
  
"Yes I know that," Catherine replied as she pulled something out. "Found ya." She was talking to the item in her hands.  
  
Sara arched an eyebrow. "Why did you bring those? Wanted to get the instructor to drool over you?"  
  
Handing them to Sara, Catherine kept digging in her suitcase. A second later, she pulled out another item and handed it to her. "Nope, I want Grissom to drool over you."  
  
Sara's mouth opened but nothing came out.  
  
"Now go try these on," Catherine said as she pulled Sara to her feet and pushed her towards the bathroom. "I'll be right here."  
  
Looking at what she held in her hands, Sara shrugged her shoulders and decided it couldn't hurt. "All right, I'll try them on."  
  
Catherine just smiled.  
  
*****  
  
Five minutes went by, then ten and that's when Catherine started to worry. Walking up to the bathroom door, Catherine knocked on it. "Did you fall in?"  
  
Sara laughed. "These aren't easy to get on."  
  
"So very true," Catherine agreed.  
  
"Coming out," Sara announced as she opened the bathroom door.  
  
Stepping back, Catherine looked Sara over.  
  
Sara watched her. "Well?"  
  
"Grissom won't know what hit him," Catherine replied with a big smile. "He'll follow you around like a lost puppy."  
  
Sara couldn't help but let a smile escape her lips. She liked what she was wearing. "Ah, I took the price tag off, by the way."  
  
Catherine blushed. "Oops, sorry."  
  
Sara laughed. "Did you buy these for some one special?"  
  
Catherine just looked at her.  
  
"That's what I thought," Sara said as she walked over to the mirror and looked herself over. "Eat your heart out, Grissom."  
  
*****  
  
The guys were the first down to the lobby, and each had dressed in their own fashion or so they thought. As usual, Nick had on a pair of dress pants and a collared t-shirt that accentuated his broad shoulders, while Warrick had on a pair of black khakis and a clinging t-shirt that didn't really leave anything to the imagination, while Grissom had on pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Which Grissom soon found out was to quite the amusement of his co- workers; as neither one of them could recollect ever having seen Grissom in a pair of jeans ever before. But they didn't have enough time to ask Grissom about his sudden wardrobe change.  
  
The ride down to the lobby was spent in dead silence. It was Catherine who broke the silence before they reached the lobby floor.  
  
"You okay, there Sara?"  
  
"Yes, why do you ask?" Sara replied.  
  
"Oh because of the look on your face," Catherine answered. She knew what the look meant but just had to ask.  
  
"Oh, doing just fine," Sara, said as the elevator doors opened.  
  
"Good to hear," Catherine said as she stepped off the elevator and into the lobby. "They boys are over there," she said as she pointed to them standing off to the side.  
  
"Let's go see them," Sara replied as she and Catherine made their way over.  
  
It was at this point that Nick just happened to be tying his shoelace up when he spotted some nice legs, and being that he was single and was always on the look out, he nearly fell over, when he realized that those legs belonged too... "Sara," he squeaked out as he stood up.  
  
Nick's squeaking drew Warrick's attention. "What's wrong Niii...ck?" he asked but suddenly it hit him. "Wow girl!" was all he managed to say before his jaw hit the floor.  
  
Grissom, who hadn't been paying attention to anything in particular, turned his attention towards all of or therefore now lack of noise emanating from his co-workers.  
  
There before him were Sara and Catherine. Sara was wearing black leather pants and a cream coloured see threw top. Catherine was dressed in tight jeans and a black t-shirt. It was almost as if they had traded clothes. Grissom soon came to realize that he was speechless.  
  
'Mission one complete,' Sara thought to herself as she smiled and Catherine laughed. "So are we going?"  
  
Coming out of his trance first, Nick spoke up. "Ladies first."  
  
*****  
  
As she had been waiting for Sara to come over to her room, earlier that night, Catherine had done some research on the area. Her research consisted of her going through the phone book and picking about the fifth bar that she found listed.  
  
But it worked, as 15 minutes later the entire team found themselves tucked away in the back corner close to the dance floor, of the bar she had picked. Catherine smiled brightly as she surveyed the team.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Warrick asked as he leaned into her personal space.  
  
"This." Was all Catherine answered.  
  
Warrick was a tad on the confused side and he hadn't had a drink yet. "Explain yourself, woman," he told her with one of his smiles.  
  
Catherine laughed. "We've never really been together at a bar like this before."  
  
Now he got it. "So very true. And we've never really seen Sara in your clothes before either," he pointed out. "And going after Grissom."  
  
She had to give a point to Warrick. He was a smart guy. "Now if only he'd take the hint," Catherine replied as she turned her attention back to everyone else.  
  
Grissom kept repeating to himself that they were on this retreat to learn kickboxing a self-defense technique. He wasn't there to get down and dirty with Sara. Or was he, after all she was dressed to kill. Grissom mentally chided himself for having such juvenile thoughts.  
  
Sara sat beside Grissom staring at her hands. All of a sudden, she had lost all her confidence in her ability to do what she wanted too. Up in Catherine's room, it was no problem. It was just really a dream, a plan, nothing more. But now she was sitting beside him. That was a totally different story. It was real now.  
  
After their drinks had arrived, Nick was the first to speak. Picking up his drink, he spoke with a thick Texan accent. "To this weekend. May we learn new things, become better friends and have a grand old time."  
  
Everyone seemed to agree with what Nicky had said, and all touched their drinks together. After each one of them took a sip, they all, almost at the same time, put their glasses down on the table.  
  
Feeling and hearing the beat of the music, Catherine slid off her chair and stood really close to Warrick. "Wanna dance?"  
  
There was no way Warrick could refuse. A hot woman was asking him to dance. "Oh ya, I'm there."  
  
Moving back a tiny step, Catherine waited for Warrick to get off his chair. When he was off, she grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor.  
  
Sara just chuckled when she saw Catherine and Warrick walk off together. She knew that Catherine had a little flame for Warrick, although, it was probably a big one by now.  
  
Hopping off his own chair, Nick spoke to Sara and Grissom. "If I'm not back in a bit, don't wait up for me."  
  
"Okay," Sara said as she strained to see where Nick was going. But she had a problem. Grissom wasn't moving. "Where's he going?"  
  
Grissom had been watching Nick too, but when he turned to answer Sara, he hadn't realized that she had moved closer to him. They were mere inches from each other.  
  
"Some blonde caught his attention," Grissom answered as he remained where he was.  
  
Sara didn't move either. She couldn't actually. She was frozen where she was. Grissom was so close to her, so very close.  
  
Grissom had one thing on his mind but chose a different path. "Wanna dance?"  
  
That question took Sara by surprise. "Ah, sure," she managed to answer.  
  
Sliding off his chair, Grissom waited for Sara to do the same. When she did, they walked to the dance floor where the first chords of a slow melody began to play. 


	5. The Dance

Title: Black Eyes and Sore Members  
  
Author: Roxanne Kowalchuk and Kelly Port  
  
Feedback: roxette@mts.net or donas13@aol.com Category: Romance/Humor  
  
Pairing: S/G (Sara/Grissom)  
  
Spoilers: Play With Fire  
  
Summary: The team find themselves in an unexpected adventure.  
  
Notes: This story has been written as a joint effort.  
  
Disclaimer: CSI and characters do not belong to us. We are just helping TPTB come to some realizations. The song contained in this chapter is by Finger Eleven and their lyrics are their own, taken from a free site. Archived: Sure.  
  
Feedback is always welcomed.  
  
Chapter 5 The Dance  
  
As Grissom and Sara walked onto the dance floor, the melody of the song began to surround them as if to encompass them. When they finally stopped walking, there was only a mere second of hesitation on Grissom's part before he pulled Sara's body against his, holding one of her hands close between them while the other gently rested on her lower back.  
  
Restless tonight  
  
Cause I wasted the light  
  
Between both these times  
  
I drew a really thin line  
  
It's nothing I planned  
  
And not that I can  
  
But you should be mine  
  
Across that line  
  
To Sara's surprise, Grissom's hesitation was brief before she found herself snuggling into the warmth of his body. His hand holding hers, between their chests, she could feel her heart begin to pump faster, she wondered if he felt it. His other hand rested on her lower back and felt as if it was meant to be there, while Sara, slowly raised her other arm up and around his shoulder, her hand resting on the back of neck, where if she wanted too she could reach up with her fingers and gently caress the tendrils of hair at the nape of his neck.  
  
If I traded it all  
  
If I gave it all away for one thing  
  
Just for one thing  
  
If I sorted it out  
  
If I knew all about this one thing  
  
Wouldn't that be something  
  
As the song played, they danced. Their bodies moved as one, and as a certain pair of onlookers watched, it was if they were seeing the true Grissom and Sara.  
  
I promise I might  
  
Not walk on by  
  
Maybe next time  
  
But not this time  
  
Even though I know  
  
I don't want to know  
  
Yeah I guess I know  
  
I just hate how it sounds  
  
"Damn, he does love her? Doesn't he?" Warrick remarked to Catherine as they watched the pair on the dance floor.  
  
"Ya War, he does!" Catherine replied.  
  
"Well let's hope for the best!" Warrick said as they turned away from the other wise unseeing couple.  
  
If I traded it all  
  
If I gave it all away for one thing  
  
Just for one thing  
  
If I sorted it out  
  
If I knew all about this one thing  
  
Wouldn't that be something  
  
If I traded it all  
  
If I gave it all away for one thing  
  
Just for one thing  
  
If I sorted it out  
  
If I knew all about this one thing  
  
Wouldn't that be something  
  
As he looked into her eyes, Grissom realized that she was the one thing, which he would trade it all for. Now he just needed the courage to make her his. And with this affirmation firmly in mind Grissom pulled Sara even closer, while the song continued to play.  
  
Even though I know  
  
I don't want to know  
  
Yeah I guess I know  
  
I just hate how it sounds  
  
Even though I know  
  
I don't want to know  
  
Yeah I guess I know  
  
I just hate how it sounds  
  
If I traded it all  
  
If I gave it all away for one thing  
  
Just for one thing  
  
If I sorted it out  
  
If I knew all about this one thing  
  
Wouldn't that be something  
  
If I traded it all  
  
If I gave it all away for one thing  
  
Just for one thing  
  
If I sorted it out  
  
If I knew all about this one thing  
  
Wouldn't that be something  
  
If I traded it all  
  
If I gave it all away for one thing  
  
Just for one thing  
  
If I sorted it out  
  
If I knew all about this one thing  
  
Wouldn't that be something  
  
As the last chords of the song faded and were replaced by another song, Grissom and Sara stayed in one another arms, not quite prepared to let this moment go.  
  
Sara never wanted this moment to end. For one when she let him go, the Grissom that was holding her so possessively would be gone, to once again be replaced by the Grissom, which pushed and pulled her depending on his mood. Why couldn't he love her, the way that she loved him? Sara didn't know what was worse, her past and the physical abuse that she suffered at the hands of someone she loved or the emotional abuse that Grissom was constantly putting her through. It was so much easier to conceal the physical abuse; it was too bad that Revlon hadn't designed a concealer for that as well.  
  
As Grissom held onto Sara well past the end of the song, trying to figure out what he was going to do he looked into her eyes and saw the tears welling in them. His mind reeled, what had happened! The look of shock, must have registered in Sara's mind for before he knew what was happening Sara was pulling away and running for the door.  
  
"What happened?" Catherine's voice asked from his side, as she made the short distance from where she had been dancing with Warrick.  
  
"I don't know" Grissom mumbled.  
  
"Well, go after her don't let her go, because this time a plant might not work." Catherine stated to Grissom's back as he made his way towards the door and an uncertain future with Sara.  
  
Catherine looked at Warrick and they both watched as Grissom ran towards the door after Sara.  
  
"What happened?" Warrick asked again.  
  
"I don't know, but this is not good, why can't they tell each other how they feel," Catherine muttered.  
  
"Maybe you should take your own advice," replied Warrick with a grin spreading across his face as he watched Catherine begin to blush.  
  
"Sara!" Grissom yelled as he burst from the doors of the bar, to only find the empty parking lot before him.  
  
Sara, didn't stop as she felt the cool night air slam against her as she quickly left the bar. This wasn't going to happen again, he wasn't going to let him hurt her.  
  
Not now, not ever again. 


	6. Confrontation & Comfort

Title: Black Eyes and Sore Members  
  
Author: Roxanne Kowalchuk and Kelly Port  
  
Feedback: roxettemts.net or donas13aol.com  
  
Category: Romance/Humor  
  
Pairing: S/G (Sara/Grissom)  
  
Spoilers: Play With Fire  
  
Summary: The team find themselves in an unexpected adventure.  
  
Notes: This story has been written as a joint effort and is WIP.  
  
Disclaimer: CSI and characters do not belong to us. We are just helping TPTB come to some realizations.  
  
Archived: Sure.  
  
Feedback is always welcomed.  
  
Chapter 6 Confrontation and Comfort  
  
"Sara!" Grissom yelled as he burst from the doors of the bar, only to find the empty parking lot before him.  
  
"Sara!" Grissom yelled again, whether in frustration or in the hopes that she would suddenly appear standing before him.  
  
He began to look around the parking lot, and realized that Sara must be walking, as there weren't any taxis in the immediate area, and knowing Sara that wouldn't stop her form going wherever she wanted.  
  
Grissom decided that she would be heading back to the hotel, and that was the way he was going to go.  
  
As Sara burst from the doors of the bar, the cool night air slammed against her body making her shiver even more. Without a pause, Sara continued to run.  
  
Her immediate need was to put some distance between herself, and Grissom. Once she figured she was far enough away from him, she began to slow down so that she might be able to hear her own thoughts above the roar of her pounding heart and rushing blood sound that filled her ears. Slowing to an almost stop, Sara looked around and in the distance could make out the sign for their hotel, and as she continued forward she realized that her little burst had taken a toll. Sara looked to her left and saw that there was a park, with benches. As she began to make her way along the path to the first set of benches, the enormity of what had just transpired, not to mention her full out run made her stagger and then finally collapse on the nearest bench. As she sat there she leaned forward, not only to catch her breath, but the staggering weight of the emotions she was feeling made her feel so heavy.  
  
As Sara, leaned forward and placed her face in her hands, the past and the future blurred into one as the tears streamed down her flushed cheeks.  
  
He was determined to get to the hotel and fix what was wrong, if he could just get her to talk and then listen; maybe he still had a chance. He hoped he still had a chance, why had he waited so long...because he was scared. Grissom was so preoccupied with his thoughts, that he might have missed her. But he heard her before he saw her.   
  
Off to his left was an opening to a park with benches and he could just make out her form, while the whispers of weeping echoed through his head, causing his chest to tighten.  
  
Grissom slowly approached the bench and finally made his way to stand in front of Sara's crouched form, as he knelt in front of her, he whispered her name.  
  
"Sara."  
  
At the sound of her name, Sara looked up into the blues of the man she loved and loathed.  
  
"Grissom, what have I done...I am sorry," she managed through her hiccups and tears.  
  
"No honey, I am sorry, sorry for continual hurting you, Sara..." Grissom stopped mid-sentence as more tears began to fall and Sara's head slowly moved from side to side.  
  
"Grissom, I was attacked years ago, by someone that I loved and although physically I healed, emotionally, well that is something that I have come to deal with. But the terminal onslaught of pain that you cause me is something that hurts so much worse. I love you! How can you not see that, yet you push and then you pull? I feel like a rag doll that's been wrestled over, your on either side and depending on your mood you pull me towards the side that I think loves me as well and then your evil twin rears its ugly head and you decided that you don't want me and pull me the other way. I can't keep getting pulled; it is like reliving that night over and over again!" Taking a deep breath, Sara continued before Grissom could. "Please, please just stop hurting me." pleaded Sara as she once again lowered her face into her hands.  
  
Grissom knelt there in front of Sara, unsure. Anger and hatred coursed through his veins as he battled the demons within.  
  
When he finally began to speak, his voice was not his own, "Sara, I know that I am now too late! I now know that no matter what I say will never undo what I have done, but I want you to know that it was never my intention to push and pull you. I have loved you for so very long. I just didn't realize that, well I was stupid and foolish. Oh, god Sara, I never meant for this to turn out like it has. I do love you and want to be with you, and now I realize that will never happen, I don't even know if we can be friends, well, why would you want to be friends with such a monster. I hate what I have done to you and I hate myself even more, I just hope that one day you will realize that what I was doing I thought was for the right reasons. I am your supervisor and so much older then you, you never really could have loved me...or at least that is what I thought and now you never will."  
  
As he stopped talking, Sara looked deep within the eyes that she loved and that had caused her so much pain but looked to his lips as she saw them tremble and then tears began to fall from those beautiful eyes. He was broken, Grissom looked as she felt.  
  
As the tears began to fall he could no longer look her into the brown depths of her eyes and as he began to lower his eyes towards the ground, he felt the warmth of Sara's hands on the side of his face while her thumbs brushed away the tears and her lips meet his trembling ones.  
  
It was brief, but for them both it conveyed more then any words could.  
  
As Sara pulled away, she whispered softly to him. "Enough pain and tears have been shed for one night. I am looking forward to the start of a new day and a new beginning." And with that she rose from the park bench and began to walk to the hotel, feeling much lighter and with the beginnings of a smile on her face.  
  
As Sara stepped onto the sidewalk leading towards the hotel, she called over her shoulder to Grissom.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning and you better not be late this time!" Sara called over her shoulder.  
  
As he watched her go Grissom brought a hand to his lips to see if all that had transpired had been real, and when he saw her pause ever so slightly, the words that she said knocked him to the ground and rocked his world to the core.  
  
"I'll never be late again," He thought as he began to look forward to the future for the first time, although not necessarily to the next day of classes.

TBC...


End file.
